muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE
WWE, formerly World Wrestling Entertainment and the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), is the most popular professional wrestling promotion in the United States. Appearances *On October 31, 2011, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Animal, and Statler and Waldorf appeared on the WWE Raw SuperShow live in Atlanta, Georgia to promote The Muppets. A clip from the movie was shown in which Miss Piggy confronts Miss Poogy. File:Raw_The_Muppets_invade_a_Halloween_edition_of_Raw_-_Next|Video promoting the Muppets' appearance Image:WWE-Raw-TheMuppets-(2011)-01.jpg|Piggy and Kermit with Santino Marella, Jack Swagger, and Vickie Guerrero. Image:WWE-Raw-Kiss-Kermit-KellyKelly-(2011-10-31).png|Kelly Kelly lays one on Kermit. Image:sheamus_beaker.jpg|Beaker with his relative Sheamus. Image:Animalbell.jpg|Animal rings the bell before a match. Image:WWE-Raw-FozzieGonzo-Arms01-(2011-10-31).png|Gonzo gets wrestled. Image:WWE-Raw-TouchyFlirtyPiggy-(2011-10-31).png|Miss Piggy gets touchy with John Morrison... Image:WWE-Raw-Kiss-Piggy-Hornswoggle-(2011-10-31).png|...and in return, gets "hornswoggled." Image:Themizand_muppets.jpg|The Miz meets the Muppets Image:CMPUnk_and_the_muppets.jpg|CM Punk hangs with the gang. Image:Beth Phoenix-Natalya Muppets WWE 2011.jpeg|The Muppets with Natalya and Beth Phoenix *On December 13, 2011, Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy reappeared for a pre-taped message to the United States troops, on the two-hour special WWE Tribute to the Troops. Image:WWE-TributeToTheTroops-(2011-12-13).png|On WWE Tribute to the Troops, 2011. *On the 1,000th WWE RAW episode airing July 23, 2012, Fozzie Bear showcased some WWE catchphrases. *On December 10, 2012, the Muppets served as the special "Social Media Ambassadors" for WWE RAW, with Kermit live tweeting the show from the @MuppetsStudio Twitter account and Miss Piggy live tweeting from her (@realmisspiggy) account. *On December 19, 2012, the Muppets appeared on another edition of WWE Tribute to the Troops. Appearing were Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Pepe, Rizzo, Statler and Waldorf, Sam the Eagle and a Goat. File:WWE Tribute to the Troops is coming this month to USA and NBC|Miss Piggy meets Flo Rida for the 2012 WWE Tribute to the Troops Image:WWE-TributeToTheTroops-01-(2012-12-19).png| Image:WWE-TributeToTheTroops-02-(2012-12-19).png| Image:WWE-TributeToTheTroops-03-(2012-12-19).png| Image:WWE-TributeToTheTroops-04-(2012-12-19).png| Image:WWE-TributeToTheTroops-05-(2012-12-19).png| Image:WWE-TributeToTheTroops-06-(2012-12-19).png| Image:WWE-TributeToTheTroops-07-(2012-12-19).png| Image:WWE-TributeToTheTroops-08-(2012-12-19).png| Image:WWE-TributeToTheTroops-09-(2012-12-19).png| Image:WWE-TributeToTheTroops-10-(2012-12-19).png| Image:WWE-TributeToTheTroops-11-(2012-12-19).png| Image:WWE-TributeToTheTroops-12-(2012-12-19).png| Image:WWE-TributeToTheTroops-13-(2012-12-19).png| Image:WWE-TributeToTheTroops-14-(2012-12-19).png| Image:WWE-TributeToTheTroops-15-(2012-12-19).png| Muppet Mentions *In the 1999 documentary Beyond the Mat, WWF Senior Vice President of Merchandising Jim Bell claimed the following: ::"There's a direct similarity between WWF and the Muppets. Family owned company, whole business based in performance and characters, with real human beings playing characters. In our case, they just don't happen to be using puppets." * During a spring 2001 edition of WWF's Monday Night Raw, in a promotional segment for what would have been the relaunch of WCW, Shane McMahon was saying what his new "W-C-W" abbreviation would stand for, and said "C... is for cookie. And that's good enough for me!" * April 24, 2010: On WWE Raw, John Cena said that Sheamus was moonlighting as Beaker from the Muppets with a chip on his shoulder. * August 30, 2010: Edge told Sheamus he can go back to the lab with Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and started meeping at him. * August 3, 2016: On WWE NXT, following The Revival's match, Johnny Gargano and Tommasco Ciampa mock their previous promo for name dropping tag teams they've beaten, by "picking up" names including "Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy". * August 8, 2016: On WWE Raw, after Chris Jericho tells Enzo and Cass that Kevin Owens has his back, and Cass responds "Like Bert and Ernie, you're scrubbing his back, and he's scrubbing your back, and you're in the very same bathtub?" The following week's episode (8/15/2016) they again referred to the duo as Bert and Ernie. * August 29, 2016: On WWE Raw Seth Rollins referenced the previous mentions by calling Chris Jericho the Bert to Kevin Owen's Ernie. Later in the same episode Commentator Corey Graves complained that The New Day and Bayley have turned the show into an episode of Sesame Street. * September 5, 2016: On WWE Raw after losing her match to Bayley, an embarrassed Charlotte Flair yells at her lackey Dana Brooke "I was just embarrassed by the Sesame Street Kid." Later in the same episode, Dana Brooke picks a fight with Sasha Banks, and after losing that, Banks calls her Miss Piggy. * January 8, 2018: During the main event, commentator Corey Graves refers to fellow commentator Booker T as being "like The Swedish Chef from the Muppets." * January 16, 2018: On WWE Smackdown Live, AJ Styles refers to his opponents Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn's "yep" chants as sounding like deranged Muppets, the repeats really fast "Yep yep yep yep yep!" * January 23, 2018: On the Facebook Watch exclusive "Mixed Match Challenge," during their match, Big E hands his partner Carmella a large letter "L" to hand to her opponent, Asuka. Announcer Corey Graves groans that he's trying to turn the show into Sesame Street. Connections * John Cena wrestles for WWE * Michael Che appeared on the March 4, 2019 episode of Monday Night Raw, and Wrestlemania 35 * Christian wrestles for WWE * CM Punk previously worked for WWE * Hollywood Hogan previously worked for WWF/WWE * Hornswoggle previously worked for WWE * Joan Jett performed her song "Bad Reputation," at Wrestlemania 35 * Colin Jost appeared on the March 4, 2019 episode of Monday Night Raw, and Wrestlemania 35 * Kelly Kelly previously worked for WWE * Santino Marella previously worked for WWE * John Morrison previously worked for WWE * The Miz wrestles for WWE * Kevin Nash previously worked for WWF/WWE * Natalya Neidhart wrestles for WWE * Beth Phoenix previously worked for WWE * Cody Rhodes previously worked for WWE * Randy Savage wrestled for the WWF/WWE * Sheamus wrestles for WWE * Jack Swagger previously worked for WWE External links * The Muppets come to Raw on Halloween night, WWE.com, September 19, 2011. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions Category:TV Appearances Category:sports Category:The Muppets (2011) Promotion